


MMOM day 15: Anni (Jaina)

by were_lemur



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars New Jedi Order Era
Genre: F/F, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-16
Updated: 2008-05-16
Packaged: 2017-10-17 03:42:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/172541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/were_lemur/pseuds/were_lemur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anni will be in her bunk ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	MMOM day 15: Anni (Jaina)

**Author's Note:**

> Because there needs to be more Star Wars girlslash. :D

For a moment, when she woke, Jaina couldn't remember where she was. Then she remembered. She was in the small room she shared with her wingmate, Anni.

Just then, Anni let out a soft gasp. Jaina was about to ask if something was wrong, when she realized what she felt through the Force. The gentle waves of pleasure that were rolling off of Anni.

Jaina felt her face get hot, but she kept her breathing deep and even. Pretended to sleep, to give Anni the privacy she needed to finish.

And then she heard Anni's soft murmur.

 _"Jaina ... "_   



End file.
